Most presently known cameras for large format reproduction of images such as graphic materials, photographs, or three dimensional objects employ light tight enclosures to prevent ambient light from exposing the photosensitive material being used. Other cameras employ a darkroom to which the camera is connected and within which the film is exposed and processed. Still others have exposing and developing stations into which the operator may thrust his hands through light excluding curtains to handle, adjust and tranport the photosensitive material.
In the present invention there has been provided a highly simplified apparatus suitable for attachment to a wide variety of cameras and which can be used with many types of photosensitive material and processing systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined film storing, transporting, exposing, and processing apparatus for cameras which may be used in ambient or reduced light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which can be adjusted to produce different sizes of prints with very little equipment adjustment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus in which the film storing, transporting, exposing, and processing components are of a relatively small size while being capable of producing commercial size prints.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for utilizing both black and white and color film as desired.
A feature of the present invention is its quick adjustability from print size to print size and operation to operation.
Still another feature of the present invention is its film handling mechanism which will not damage the photosensitive surface of the film or imaging material or the focal plane film support of the camera.